Tall Drink of Water
by Kalio Halos
Summary: I had to write the lyrics, and since so many asked for a story, I did a songfic. Both are posted here, so voila!
1. Possible Lyrics

Tall Drink of Water 

Possible Lyrics By: Kalio Halos 

A/n: Since no one has attempted this, just yet, I thought I'd take a shot.(at least, as far as I know...If you have, then I'm sorry)   
  


He walks into his class, silently 

Takes his seat beside a girl 

Tall, and pretty with eyes of gems, 

But it's him she just can't see 

When all he sees is her   
  


She's a tall drink of water 

For his lonely heart 

But she doesn't notice 

That he's been so parched 

And every moment of his life 

He sits and he is hoping 

For a tall drink of water 

For her and only her   
  


She smiles in his direction 

And the two, they talk 

Friends forever, but is that where 

The Buck should stop? 

His soul is not well, 

It's needing of completing 

And all he needs is her...   
  


She's a tall drink of water 

For his lonely heart 

But she doesn't notice 

That he's been so parched 

And every moment of his life 

He sits and he is hoping 

For a tall drink of water 

For her and only her   
  


She's a tall drink of water 

For my lonely heart 

But she doesn't notice 

That I've been so parched 

And every moment of my life 

I'm sitting and I'm hoping 

For a Tall Drink Of Water 

For you, and only 

You.   
  


A/n: Well? Whatcha think? Did I do ok? Would Meg Cabot approve? Review, please! I live for feedback! Oh, and please R&R my other stuff, too!!! 


	2. Possible Lyrics PLUS the Songfic!

Tall Drink of Water

Possible Lyrics By: Kalio Halos

A/n: You asked for a story, well the story's in the book, but here's a song fic with the lyrics. I'm kinda tired, so it's really bad, but it's something. "Who knows, here goes," :

He walks into his class, silently

Takes his seat beside a girl

Tall, and pretty with eyes of gems,

But it's him she just can't see

When all he sees is her

~*~*~*~*~

Michael strolled into G&T, and seeing Mia, waiting to be tutored, he crossed across the room and sat next to her. Starting on the Algebra, Michael stared into her eyes trying to explain the problem.

~*~*~*~*~

She's a tall drink of water

For his lonely heart

But she doesn't notice

That he's been so parched

And every moment of his life

He sits and he is hoping

For a tall drink of water

For her and only her

~*~*~*~*~

As the tutoring progressed, Michael felt that familiar ache in his heart. Trying to ignore it, he turned to the homework paper, and tried to concentrate in vain.

~*~*~*~*~She smiles in his direction

And the two, they talk

Friends forever, but is that where

The Buck should stop?

His soul is not well,

It's needing of completing

And all he needs is her...

~*~*~*~*~

When Mia became to distracted to study, the two began to chat vivaciously. They discussed everything from the latest issue of Crackhead to why Mia's mother hates Republicans so much. As much as Michael loved talking with Mia, it hurt him to know that she would only be his friend. His little sister's best friend.

~*~*~*~*~

She's a tall drink of water

For his lonely heart

But she doesn't notice

That he's been so parched

And every moment of his life

He sits and he is hoping

For a tall drink of water

For her and only her

~*~*~*~*~

Nervously, Michael worked up his resolve. "Mia," he started. "Um, would you..."He trailed off, too jittery to complete his question.

  
  


Mia looked at him. "Would I what?"

  
  


"Would you, uh, wanna go-out-with-me-Friday?" He finished a bit too quickly.

~*~*~*~*~

She's a tall drink of water

For my lonely heart

But she doesn't notice

That I've been so parched

And every moment of my life

I'm sitting and I'm hoping

For a Tall Drink Of Water

~*~*~*~*~

Just then, the bell rang, leaving the pair in awkward silence, with chaos all around them.

~*~*~*~*~

For you,

~*~*~*~*~

Mia leaned over and whisper in Michael's ear.

~*~*~*~*~

and only

~*~*~*~*~

"I'd love to." Mia walked out of the class, blushing furiously, leaving Michael doing the same. He shook off his dazed look, picked up his bag, grinned, and left the class with a newfound skip in his step.

~*~*~*~*~

YOU.

  
  


A/n: Well, I told you it was bad. Anyhoo, if you want to read some more bad writing, I posted some poetry, which, I surprisingly, have already gotten reviews for. Check it out, and tell me how horrible this songfic is.


End file.
